


Lucifer's Queen

by dciphoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hate, Oneshot, Set in season 10, Violence, mentions of lucifer, spoilers for season ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dciphoenix/pseuds/dciphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena's interest in Sam Winchester reaches new highs. </p><p>Seeing as he was once Lucifer's vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer's Queen

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't think I've ever written anything as powerful and thick with plot as this. I hope you all enjoy, I enjoyed finding my inner Lucifer's Queen to write this.

She doesn't know what time it is, all she knows is the outside is just as dark as the inside and the mounted candles do nothing to lift the darkness or her mood for that matter. Rowena dismissively sips at her tea and looks over at the largest Winchester, slumped on the stone steps leading into her prison, his face in his hands. Probably unhappy with the little progress she's made with the Book of the Damned. She places her tea carefully next to the big, black book in question and crosses the room to stand next to him. Rowena crouches down in front of Sam, the iron cuffs clink unceremoniously. “What was it like? Having him inside of you?”

Sam, face twisted with confusion, looks at her knelt on the floor in front of him, her fingers touching his ever so gently. “Having who inside me? Crowley?”

“Och, no. Really, Samuel, what do you think me and my wee son discuss at tea time?” She deflates slightly, rolling her eyes in the process and smirks at him, snarky as ever.  
“Lucifer.” She feels her lips perfectly form every syllable, a pleasure to have his name roll off her tongue. “What was it like?” Rowena's fingers slide down his and rest on his knee, it was an even better pleasure to be touching Lucifer's once vessel.

She sees the discomfort in his eyes, and he shakes his head before answering. “Powerful. Immensely powerful, he fought me from the second I invited him in. But I was stronger in the end.” His eyes drift to the wall behind her, stirring up old and unwanted memories, she guesses. “Even though I was practically bred to be his vessel, I...”

“Bred to be his vessel?” She's breathless, his words sending a spear of ice cold shock down her spine. Rowena reaches her palm up the side of his thigh. “I can't imagine what that would have felt like. But it must have been beautiful.” Grinning from ear to ear, she lowers her head to his knee where her hand had rested. 

“Beautiful?!” She hears him spit out like it was venom on his tongue. Jerking her head up a fraction of a second before he hitches her up by the sides and pins her against the nearest wall available, a gasp of surprise exits her lungs just before his right hand presses over the adam's apple in her throat, his left against her sternum. “He made me beat on my brother. Made me try to kill him, and kill Cass and Bobby. And you think that's beautiful?!”

“It doesn't matter what I think. You still need my help to decipher the codex and the Book of the Damned. Can't go doing that when I'm dead, now can I?” She wheezes out a laugh against his large palm crushing her throat.

“Don't tempt me.” Sam hisses and with one last shove of her shoulders against the rough brick wall, he's gone without another word.

Hand on her aching throat, frowning, Rowena crosses the room and settles into the single chair in the room and moves her fingers the gold pendant at the apex of her collarbone and prays to Lucifer.


End file.
